Toy Weapon: Proton Pack
Toy Weapon: Proton Pack accessory (Part of Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line). Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Proton Pack. It also included the P.K.E. Meter and Particle Thrower. Toy Descriptions Proton Pack Nutrona Blaster(known also as a Proton Blaster) P.K.E. Meter Armband ID Card Description from Action Toy Guide: Rid your neighborhood of menacing ghosts with your very own Proton Pack. The Proton Pack includes the backpack, Nutrona Blaster, P.K.E. Meter, armband, and ID card. Description from 1990 The Real Ghostbusters booklet: Join The Real Ghostbusters team and hunt ghosts with your own Proton Pack. Includes backpack, Nutrona Blaster, P.K.E. Meter, armband, and ID card. Trivia *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, a Kenner Proton Pack makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf above Peter. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, the Proton Pack appears in the upper left of the white board. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4, the Toy Weapon's box makes a non-canon cameo in panel 1 and 2 on top of the shelving on the left. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 19, in panel 3, the box for Kenner's Proton Pack toy makes a non-canon cameo right of the table. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, Ms. Zeigler's Proton Pack is visually based on the Kenner Proton Pack. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, in panel 4, on the upper right section of the POV screen of Jillian Holtzmann's Ecto Goggles is is the screen used for Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters P.K.E. Meter, but without the ghost icon. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, the Kenner P.K.E. Meter makes a non-canon cameo. External Links *Ecto-Containment.com »Kenner »Roleplaying Toys »Proton Pack page which has instructions for the Proton Pack/PKE meter toy. Gallery Overall WeaponActionFigureToysWave1Guide.jpg|Action Toy Guide KennerProtonPack01.png|Proton Pack front from the American pressing Protonpacktoy.png| KennerProtonPack03.png|Proton Pack side from the American pressing KennerProtonPack04.png|Proton Pack side from the American pressing KennerProtonPack05.png|Proton Pack side from the American pressing KennerProtonPack06.png|Proton Pack side from the American pressing KennerProtonPack02.png|Proton Pack back from the American pressing CanadaKennerProtonPack01.png|Proton Pack front from the Canada pressing JocsaProtonPackSc01.png|Proton Pack front from the Argentina pressing JocsaProtonPackSc02.png|Proton Pack contents from the Argentina pressing JocsaProtonPackSc03.png|Proton Pack contents from the Argentina pressing UKProtonPack01.png|Proton Pack front from the UK pressing UKProtonPack03.png|Proton Pack side from the UK pressing UKProtonPack04.png|Proton Pack side from the UK pressing UKProtonPack05.png|Proton Pack side from the UK pressing UKProtonPack06.png|Proton Pack side from the UK pressing UKProtonPack02.png|Proton Pack back from the UK pressing UKDutchFrenchGermanProtonPacksc01.png|Proton Pack front from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing UKKennerProtonPack01.png| UKKennerProtonPack03.png|Proton Pack side from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing UKDutchFrenchGermanProtonPacksc02.png|Proton Pack back from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing UKKennerProtonPack02.png| Secondary Canon KennerProtonPackFrightFeatureEgonIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 KennerGetRealIssue4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 ProteusGetReal29.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #4 ProtonPackKennerIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 MsZeigler01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JHEctoGoggleIDW07.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 EctoPlazmCrossingOverIssue5CoverB-1.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Kenner Category:RGB Equipment